Cal
Cal is an unclaimed demigod who is currently a member of The Heroes Organization. Personality Cal is generally nice towards others, however he can be apathetic towards people he doesn't know well, or if they don't have much interest to him. However, when he is incapable of not being around people for a long time, he will often appear to be more nice and helpful. Nevertheless, his apathetic side does come out occasionally during these times. Cal also enjoys helping people, and is willing to go out of his way to help somebody if it's within his ability. Nevertheless, he has come to understand that oftentimes people don't know what is best for them, and often steers them towards a direction that he sees fit. He will never force people to do something though. Above all he hates disappointing people, so much that he goes to great lengths in order to give the blame to somebody else. Appearance Cal stands at 5'6 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He has tan skin, reminiscent of European descent. He almost always wears either a black or white outfit, and only on special occasions does he wear something else. He avoids jeans with a passion, and would never be caught wearing them. Abilities Cal, as an unclaimed demigod, does not display any godly abilities. However, he does have a vast amount of knowledge about things, including godly activities, rare objects, and above all, languages. Among this includes information that is not normally given to demigods, or people in general, and is often about top-secret information, even among the gods. He also has a decent amount of knowledge about the other godly pantheons, above mortal information, including that they exist. He is also a bit of a gatherer, and often supplies the group with knowledge about things and objects as well. It has been said that Maxis Deon knows more Norse mythology than him, and Lucian Lohse has more street smarts, and can often relate it better to other people. =History= The Heroes Organization During the autumn of 2010, he joins The Heroes Organization. In Between, Part 1 Cal arrives at the Heroes Organization's base a couple months after defeating Arachne. He witnesses them decorating the lobby before being accidentally run into by Rachel Hughes. They converse briefly and he reveals that he wishes to join THO. THO: Better Days Cal is tasked with collecting a new supply of magical printing paper for Kat, who is attempting to print something out. He goes down into the basement of the HQ in order to find it. He makes it to the bottom of the stairs and sees the large room of the basement, and begins his search. Along the way, he accidentally crashes into a box, causing a container to break. He looks at the remains and finds a short-sword, to which he picks up. He reads the inscription and reveals it to be Ehpsihkor, and he decides to take it. He later finds a stone gargoyle, and after accidentally hitting it with his new weapon, changes it into flesh. In the ensuing battle with the gargoyle, whom he names Greg, they shatter a crate which contained Sköll, a Norse wolf-god. Cal and Greg team up to battle Sköll and manage to injure the Norse god. Sköll then proceeds to curse Cal, forbearing his ruin onto him, before escaping. He then comes face to face with Greg and decides he isn't as bad as he thought. The two continue to search for the paper and eventually make a wide arc around the room and reach the staircase. As Cal is about to give up, Greg perches himself on top of the stack of paper, alerting Cal to their presence. After collecting the required amount of magic paper, Cal turns Greg back into stone after promising to release him again someday. After emerging from the basement, Matt questions Cal as to what he had been doing. He shrugs and gives the stack of paper to Kat, telling them that nothing had happened. Category:Unclaimed Category:MattShadow Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Males Category:Original Character